See The World Without Your Sorrow
by gummibear09
Summary: SHE WOKE WITH A FRIGHT, JUMPING UP FROM HER BED.SHE DREMT OF HIM AGAIN.HER MIND FLOUDED WITH IMAGES OF HIS FACE AS SHE CLOSED HER EYES…HE LAUGHED,HE SMILED,HE WAS ANGRY…HE WAS SCARD.GOD SHE MISSED HIM TERRIBLY.


**KAY GUYS SO THIS HERE IS AN ISPIRATION DRAWN FROM A DAUGHTRY SONG CALLED-OPEN UP YOUR EYES...PLEASE YOU WONT GET THE FULL AFFECT IF YOU DONT LISTEN TO THE SONG...BEFORE AFTER IT DOESNT MATTER AS LONG AS U HEAR IT YOU'LL FULL GRASP IT SOO ANYWHOO LETS START THE SHOW...**

**FAIR WARNING THO IT IS A BIT OF A DEPRESSING STORY...BUT GOOD NONE THE LESS…OOH THIS VERSION IS A REVISED COPY…**

**AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...BUT I WISH I DID: P**

**ENJOY**

* * *

She woke with a fright, jumping up from her bed completely covered in sweat and tears. She dreamt of him again, but of course it made scenes being what today was. Her room was hot despite the cold weather. She looked out her window where ice crystals were spreading across like a spider's wed, the ground outside covered in a snowy white blanket. Kagome moved to sit at the edge of her cot, a hand over her chest, trying very hard to slow her breathing and racing heart. Her mind flooded with images of his face as she closed her eyes… he laughed, he smiled, he was angry…he was scared. She could feel hot tears sting under her tired lids; taking in a shaky breath she found the strength to drag herself from her room and down the hall towards the shower.

* * *

Down stairs the kitchen was abuzz with the familiar hum of a busy early morning. The youngest resident slowly making his way down the stairs with his backpack being drug behind him .A sad, tired expression on his face as he entered the kitchen where his mother was going from one end to another tiding up.

"Mama today's going to bad isn't it?" asked little Sota sitting down on the dinner table by his prepare morning meal.

"Why do you think that son?" asked as she cleaned the stove of any messy evidents that was left behind trying hard to clean the house before she left for town.

"Aren't we in December?"

"Yeah…and?" she looked at her son whose face was down looking at his plate.

"December 14th?"

"Yes Sota" she turned to lift his face, giving a frustrated sigh,"What's your point?"

She saw little tears run down his face, "Today marks the first year Mama"

felt the blood drain from her face, her eyes wide as she turned to look at the calendar on the fridge.

_No it can't be…the 14__TH__ … already?_

"Ooh god…how could I forget? What kind of mother am I" She whispered turning to Sota who was drying his tears with the back of his hand. She sunk to her knees so she could be face to face with her youngest child, placing her hands on his slumped shoulders.

"Ooh Honey, don't cry…I know, I know your sad, but you have to try and be strong okay?" she shuddered with a shaky voice while rubbing his back, fighting tears herself. "Not only for youself…but your sister to, you know today's going to be especially tough for her"

Looking in his eyes felt a fire burned within her .Poor Sota's only 10, he is much too young to have had such a terrible experience. Once wide innocent eyes, turned cold and hard, since that sad day. She couldn't help but feel guilty, even thought what had happened was tragic she can't help but feel pure joy to know her children were spared by the act of one brave soul.

She sat there looking at her son, his face slowly losing its child roundness, giving away to the face of a handsome young man. Thinking back to that day she can't help but thank god and that magnificent boy for helping keep her children safe from harms way.

"I'll tell you one thing" rubbing his cheek with her thumb, "I love you and your sister more than life itself…. am so happy your still here with me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't" she said as tears trickled down her face, a little hand catching them swiping away.

"I love you too mama"

* * *

She stood in her room, her raven locks dripping with water as she stared at the single dyed rose on her desk. Its petals wilted and gray, but none the less holding the beauty it had from the first day he gave it to her. Careful not to crush its delicate skin she picked it up from its steam and slowly spun it between her finger and thumb.

"_**Kagome …I got you something" he said as he turned to his backseat grabbing something she couldn't quite see, "I mean it's not much but..." He held a single long steam red rose in his hands.**_

"_**Ooh my god InuYasha it's gorgeous!" she screeched throwing herself across the center console into his arms "I can't believe it" she placed the rose under her nose and took in its sweet floral aroma.**_

"_**It smells beautiful" as she cupped the petals in her hand "Thank you"**_

_**She looked up into his amber eyes as he closed the gap in between them. His lips were the softest, sweetest thing she had ever encountered, that it even put her stunning rose to shame. **_

"_**Geez Kagome if I'd a known you'd react like this I would have given you a rose every freakin' day I've known you" he said with a crooked smirk that revealed his rather large canine teeth, as he took a lock of his silver hair between his fingers and tickled her across her nose.**_

"_**Stop it you baka" she giggled as she tried to hide her face under his black leather jacket.**_

"_**Make me wench" he said menacingly as he began to tickle her with his long fingers. His laughter mixed with hers filled the tiny space of his car.**_

"_**Kagome" he laughed… "Kagome….Kagome…."**_

"Kagome honey" a knock on the door startled her from her memory, her rose sill spinning in her hand "Didn't you hear me knock?"

"Ooh Mama..." she placed the rose back on her desk, "Sorry I was a little distracted" as she turned around to sit cross legged on the edge of her bed.

walked into the room to sit beside her daughter,

"You okay?"

Silents…..

She let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"As well expected I guess" she looked up from her hand to her mother's aged, wisdom filled chocolate brown eyes ….the same s her own.

"Are you going to go see him?"

She gave a weak smile, "Yeah….I wrote him a new song yesterday"

"Really, are you taking your guitar?"

She snickered, "He really hates it"

Kagome giggled

"I know he always asked why I never bought a new one; he said it was better for making a fire then for making music"

Both women sat and laughed.

"Hmm...That InuYasha sure is something"

Kagome was meet with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah…he sure is"

* * *

Kagome walked thru town in the morning's chilly air with people going about their daily business. Mothers chasing after children that wondered off to far, cars beeping for lights to change, students gossiping about a resent dance. The normal buzz of city life no longer called to her as much as it used to. She walked past a little grocery store at the curb, owned by a little old couple. The Apple Create is what she believed it was called.

Crossing the familiar street her memories played in her mind.

"**Look at those old farts Sota" said InuYasha as he pointed toward an elderly couple staking up fruit, as he and Kagome took Sota with them on their normal evening stroll thru down town.**

"**Hahahaha…Old farts"**

"**Don't be mean, I think they look adorable" Kagome whacked her brother behind his head and slapped InuYasha's arm.**

"**Haha you know am just kidding Kagome"**

**She snuggled closer to their interlaced arms.**

"**Don't you want to be like that? Live a long exciting life, make a bunch of babys, then retire and run a tiny shop when we're old and grey?" she looked up at him throw her long lashes.**

**He smiled her favorite crooked grin, "For you…" throwing his arm over her shoulder kissing the top of her head, "…I would walk to the end of the Earth"**

**That InuYasha always knew how to make her smile just when she felt like punching him.**

"**Ugh…you guys are gross" Sota grimaced as he ran a couple of feet ahead.**

"**What are you doing young man? Are you trying to steal from my wife?"**

**The little old man from the shop was screaming at a person in a black hoody, who was trying to steal his wife's bag.**

"**Wow what happening over there?"**

"**I don't know maybe we should….WAIT INUYASHA!" **

**It was too late…InuYasha was already running across the street.**

"**Where's he going?"**

**Kagome could see him standing up against the hooded figure holding him by the collar.**

"**Come on Sota"**

**She grabbed her brother's hand and rushed to the other end to try and stop a fight from happening. She could hear screaming and loud curse words as the two males fought over the purse.**

"**Let go you fuckin prick!" the thief sounded young…and a bit scared.**

"**Get a fuckin life you dumbass!" **

**InuYasha landed a solid right hook on the left side of the boys face, making him tumbles towards the ground dropping the item.**

**He held his hand towards his face and hurried to get up as Sota and Kagome stood behind InuYasha**

"**You'll pay for that…you, that bitch, and the little runt too" then he turned and ran down the street toward a dark alley at the end of the road, leaving behind a fuming InuYasha.**

"**Ooh yeah I'd like to see you fuckin try ASS WIPE!GO HOME AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" he screamed in the direction the burglar ran.**

"**Are you okay?" asked Kagome placing a hand on his back.**

**He turned to face her.**

"**Yeah am fine. I just hate seeing assholes that take advantage of weak people" **

**He bent to retrieve the stolen object, and began to walk towards the small elderly woman hiding behind her husband.**

"**Here you go Ma'am. I hope nothing broke"**

"**DEAR BOY, THANK YOU SOO MUCH!"**

**Surprising InuYasha when she jumped into his arms, crushing him with all her modest might.**

"**That boy has stolen from us so many times I was beginning to wonder if the police were ever going to do something"**

**He blushed fiercely.**

"**Umm…no problem ma'am happy to help" he coughed, feeling a bit coy.**

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she had made it to the plot until she stood under its gated archway that read "GOLDEN ACERS".

She tried her best to keep her eyes on her feet, she didn't want to see the names, places like this scared her, and it was heartbreaking.

_Come on where it is ….where is it?_

Down a winding path she saw what she had been looking for.

A lone hilltop covered in lush green grass.

She could feel her hands shaking; her breath was becoming labored as she started her climb.

She walked higher and higher up till…she could see him…and there he was…

Hugging her jacket closer to her body she made her way thru the large turf to the peak of what she called "Their Spot"

She sat on the cold ground next to where he was.

Slowly almost a whisper she says his name.

"InuYasha…."

"I've missed you terribly…am sorry I haven't come to see you sooner"

She takes her guitar from off her back sling to rest on her lap

She takes a deep breath.

"I write a song for you, and I really would like to sing it" she shuddered, waiting for someone, anyone to respond.

"Kay here we go..."she takes her pick out from her front pocket and begins to strum a melody on the strings.

"I call it…See the World without Your Sorrow"

Her voice sang the love within her heart, as the words began to translate the pain within her soul.

**A single rose left to remember**  
As a single tear falls from her eye  
Another cold day in December  
A year from the day she said goodbye

Seems it's only been a moment  
Since the angels took him from her arms  
And she was left there holding on to their tomorrow  
But as they laid him in the ground  
Her heart would sing without a sound

For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
Where no one knows the pain you left behind  
And all the peace you could never find  
Is waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life  
Just open up your eyes

A single lifetime lays behind her  
As she draws her final breath  
Just beyond the door he'll find her  
Taking her hand he softly says

For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
Where no one knows the pain you left behind  
And all the peace you could never find  
Is waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life

Just open up your eyes as I lay you down tonight  
Safe on the other side, no more tears to cry

For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
Where no one knows the pain you left behind  
And all the peace you could never find  
Is waiting there to hold and keep you  
**Welcome to the first day of your life**

She gasped for air when her song came to its end. Her eyes flowing with a steam of what seemed to be never ending tears as she tossed her faded brown guitar to the ground.

She threw herself on her hands and knees gripping handful of grass and dirt.

"I think about you all day…InuYasha I see your face in my dreams, I see your face when am in a crowd of people, sometimes when am in bed I swear I can feel your arms around me tight, your lips at the base of my neck"

Her breath shuddered.

"I wouldn't…Sota wouldn't be here either if I wasn't for you" she cried.

"You took that pain for us…you shoved that guy and fought him even though you knew he had a knife"

**Her mind filled with visions of him bleeding to death on the street. Puddles of surrounded him,blood freely flowing from multiple stab wounds on his chest and stomach. The hooded culprit already long gone.**

"**SOMEONE CALL 911"**

"**WHAT HAPPENED?"**

"**SOME GUY JUST GOT STABBED"**

**The frantic sounds of passersby that crowded and the cars that honked with bear noticed to her.**

"**INUYASHA, NO, NO INUYASHA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**Both she and Sota sharing a hand to try and comfort him during his last moments.**

"**Sota" his eyes fluttered as he tried his best not to show his obvious pain.**

"**Sota….take…take care of…Kagome for me…will ya?"He smirked giving his hand a light squeeze.**

**Sota shaking with tears was unable to answer only giving a light shake of his head.**

**He winked "Thanks kid". **

**He felt a push on his side.**

"**InuYasha don't be stupid, your gunna be fine. You can take care of me once this is all over" she cried "stop talking like your dead"**

**InuYasha looked up into her sad auburn eyes trying his very hardest to remember every curve of her lovely face, knowing very well this would be the last time he would see her.**

"**Kagome…I died...the day I laid eyes on you"**

* * *

She sat in the dirt, trying her hardest to calm her breathing.

"You're gone, and I don't know what to do without you" she cried.

She sat there for what felt like hours crying and crying…begging InuYasha and god for her forgiveness.

The last light of day shined over the hill top, her legs stinging unbearably as she tried to make them.

She struggled to find the will to leave until she noticed the blinking lights from a car in the parking lot.

_Must be Mama_

She turned back toward InuYasha

"I have to go now, but I'll come back to see you tomorrow"

She bent down to rest her lips on cool surface.

"I love you"

Placing a rose on his headstone she re-read those words that would forever be engraved in her heart …

"HERE LIES

INUYASHA

LOVING SON, GRANDSON

AND

SELFLESS MAN"

* * *

SO THERE U HAVE IT PPLS HOPE U LIKED...IF U DID LET ME KNOW AND PLEASE BE KIND TO LEAVE YOURS TRULY A REVIEW

:]] THANKS A BUNCH FOR READING

OOH AND NEITHER KAGOME NOR I OWN THAT SONG IT'S THE SOLE PROPERTY OF DAUGHTRY

GUMMIEBEAR09


End file.
